


warm..

by CELESTIA_LUDENBURGE_GOD_DAMNIT



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Sleeping Together, them <33
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CELESTIA_LUDENBURGE_GOD_DAMNIT/pseuds/CELESTIA_LUDENBURGE_GOD_DAMNIT
Summary: Gundham sleeping on izurur's shoulder gib them love >:00
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	warm..

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allo_Long](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allo_Long/gifts).



> hiiii  
> -Zhu

The television screen illuminated the dark room softly, some American movie about a floating house playing quietly. The noise and soft light would usually be enough to lull Izuru to sleep.

Key word being usually.

The only thing keeping him from doing so would be the weight against his side. It was almost uncomfortably warm. Or was that him? His face was feeling rather hot, and he knew there was no way the boy next to him could be causing that, not physically at least.

He turned slightly, staring at the boy in question. Gundham, for some reason, had chosen to sit next to him for movie night, since not many people were that willing to do so. Maybe because they were intimidated by him, yet the breeder wasn’t. His bold exclamations of “even one such as you should not have to suffer the same curse I have!” made Izuru feel warm, but the feeling soon faded as the noise of the class 77 drowned out any attempts of conversation between them.

Yet now, at nearly - he looked at the time - 1 AM, Gundham was slumped against his shoulder, soft snores escaping his mouth. The warm feeling had returned and pooled in his belly, forming what he believed to be the metaphorical butterflies one got around someone they held affections for. His face heated at the thought. Why was he getting flustered? Was it that Gundham seemed to take interest (or maybe just pity) on him? Or was it the other way around?

Izuru huffed, reclining back into his seat. Gundham mumbled some words under his breath, shifting a little bit before settling back down, resting comfortably against the other Ultimate’s shoulder. Izuru smiled slightly, the heat in his face slowly settling into a comfortable warmth that spread into his entire body. He’d have to sort these feelings out at some point, but for right now, he allowed the fuzzy emotion to soothe him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> WAHJHJHSKBSASHCSHKA HI I LOVE THEM


End file.
